His son
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Yes, the boy took after him, he was definitely Madara Uchiha's son, an Uchiha through and through. A smug little, wife stealing, pink haired Uchiha. (In which Madara wants his son to stop stealing Sakura's attention, and little Izuna is having none of that. )


"Did you see that mum! I did it, I did it on my first try!" The small pink haired child cried out in joy, rushing over to his equally excited mother to wrap his arms around her upper legs, his happy face resting against her middle as he looked up at her for approval.

Completely bypassing the taller dark haired man a few feet closer to his previous location.

As usual.

Madara just sighed and watched the grinning duo, frowning in displeasure as his little pink haired wife shot him a smug look while Izuna wasn't watching.

_As usual._

"That was amazing Izzy-kun, you did a wonderful job, I'm so proud of you!" Her light voice chimed, her face glowing in happiness as the boy hugged her legs tighter and laughed happily, soaking up his mother praise. Sakura reached down and ruffled his spiky dark pink hair, his expression turning to an all too familiar frown as he pulled back to swat her hand away lightly. Gazing over at her unhappy husband and deciding to take pity on the man, the older pinkette started walking over, swinging down to lift the 6 year old into her arms along the way.

Madara watched his wife and son slowly cover the few feet between them, his sons dark green eyes narrowing in displeasure the closer the pair got.

He loved his son dearly, but the boy was so very possessive of his mother's attention and time, trying to scare everyone away from her, even her old blond haired teammate.

Just like his father.

He was an Uchiha through and through.

Sakura often joked about it, claiming that aside from his looks, their son was nothing like her.

And he wasn't really, because it was scary how alike he and his father were when she wasn't around.

He was moody, quiet, a very intense and manipulative child, playing the other children his age and slightly older like puppets. Anything he didn't like, he got rid of.

The kid who taunted him about his hair colour, claiming his mother's was just as ugly? Moved to Suna after some very bad rumours about his family's loyalty came about.

The Uzumaki twins, Naruto's children, often taunted him about his intense attitude and dedication to his family. He wasn't allowed to get them in too much trouble though, so he planned and acted when he could, always under his gleeful fathers watch.

Yes, little Izuna was an Uchiha without a doubt, but when his mother walked into the room, everything else was thrown out the window.

He only had eyes on her, his entire being lit up and his grin was always heart-warming.

Madara was very proud of the boy, he loved him dearly, would do anything for him. He just wished the child would stop stealing his wife's attention every time he tried to talk or spend time with her.

He only had her to himself during Academy hours now, and after the boy graduated, Madara didn't know what he'd do.

Maybe their next child would be a girl. A dark haired, dark eyes girl, who would cling to him and beg for his attention like her older brother did to their mother.

Yes, he'd be the one shooting her the smug looks then.

Revenge was sweet.

"Hey Madara," His wife's happy voice chimed in as she came to a stop next to him, a hand laying on his arm lightly as the boy in her arms shot him another dark look as she smiled up at him. "Izzy-kun and I are going to the park, want to come too?"

They boy's eyes screamed _no_.

So Madara smirked and gave a nod, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders raising a challenging brow at his son. His smirk grew as the boys eyes flashed red, a faint tomoe spinning lazily before fading back to black.

His son was amazing, everything a father could ask for really.

Madara just wasn't sure he was okay with the kid gaining his sharingan out of jealousy for his mother's attention. He still remembered the Kyuubi hosts frantic looking face as Izuna's eyes flashed red for the first time though, the child having had to be put down so his mother could hug the other man. Yes, Madara was very proud of his son, even if it was a ...strange way to go about gaining the clans Kekkei genkai. It didn't matter though, it'd be a year or two until he could use it properly and they had a lot to talk about in that time.

"Alright then, we can get ice cream on the way back if you're good Izzy-kun, how does that sound?"

"Yay! Can I share with you mum? I promise I won't eat it all like dad does~"

"Sure thing dear, your father can get his own this time, okay Madara?"

"..." Smirk gone now, Madara looked away from his smirking son and sighed.

Yes, the boy definitely took after him, he was definitely Madara Uchiha's son.

An Uchiha through and through.

A smug little, wife stealing, pink haired Uchiha.


End file.
